Trapped behind the Barrier walls
by NoWeaponsAllowed
Summary: A SebasCiel fic- Ciel being a celestial being of Heaven, and Sebastian a demonic inhabitant of Hell, the two are forbidden to be what they long for most; lovers. However, the two traitors of their kind sneak away constantly for secretive rondezvous'. Risking their positions in their realms along with their lives, are their affections worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1- Forbidden

Chapter one: Forbidden

(Ciel's POV)

Nervousness seemed to engulf this porcelain being in his entirety.

His wings - colour more prominent white than the snow covered grounds of Winter and softer than the finest of Egyptian cotton – wrapped around his thin torso as if to shield and hide himself from the very realm in which he had come to reside in.

This boy, clad in tow-coloured white garb, a creature, so to say, bore the once well-known name of Ciel Phantomhive. Though all memory of such events had long left his recollection, the Heavenly being once was an inhabitant of the mortal realm, and was indeed a large idol in said place. He was an Earl, esteemed and widely-known for his extremely young age and inheritance of the Funtom company, once governed by his late mother and father. He had passed at a young age as well, and had forever since, to his own surprise, remained in Heaven with his other celestial siblings.

Donned with nothing but what could be perceived to be the most undiluted of ivory and flaxen attire; he – in his own mind's eye – felt as though he had little to no right to dress in such beautifully creafted robes, let alone possess such lavish accessories as his golden and flourishing halo and snowy feathered appendages, though he knew not why he had such feelings of unworthiness.

No, his halo – in his own personal opinion – had long since shattered, seemingly ages ago. His pure wings had rotted away, deteriorating slowly, feather by feather falling from it's place upon his back. The reason being that this particular angel of the Lord had a dire secret; a secret that would surely reserve him a singular path to the deepest and darkest pits of Hell along with all the other fallen children of the God of Heaven.

However, in his case, that is the exact place where he longed to be.

Oh, yes, how he yearned to be in hell. Why, some may ask? The burning grounds of Hell was the eternal residence that his forbidden lover had been shackled to.

Sebastian Michaelis. That was the name that haunted his once peaceful slumber, and yet somehow also managed to encircle his every waking moment. In normality, demonic creatures and celestial beings were engraved with a natural hatred for one another, having gained such thoughts through a life-long feud created by a singular angel, fallen from Heaven. One side being the minions and slaves of Hell, the other, his own angelic brethren. However, for this particular pair, the meeting between the two was much different than any other.

The determined bluenette could not recall the previous encounter at that very moment in time, though, considering he was on an important mission.

He tried his damndest to slip through the plethora of the other Heavenly beings, whilst remaining unnoticed, which ultimately proved to be successful. Now sure of his safety, Ciel smiled contently, tucking his slightly large wings behind him snugly. With a somewhat relieved sigh, he approached the barrier doors; the doors to the other side where he was long-ago forbade to enter. There, he waited patiently for his beloved raven to arrive and keep him company for the remainder of the night.

"Do hurry, my dearest Sebastian. I miss you something terrible..." He uttered softly underneath of his own breath. As he waited, he imagined a demonic life-style. Beautifully tainted heart, night-like black wings, no more burden of a halo... fuchsia hues that portrayed one's inner and truest self. All of these minor details caused his child-like smile grow, although his heart-rate sped up with the emotion of anticipation.

"Do hurry…"


	2. Chapter 2- The King of Hell

Chapter two: The King of Hell

(Sebastian's POV)

Darkly shaded roseate coloured orbs peered up at the never-ending 'sky' of blackened and grey smoke that was forever floating above his head, in the burning pits of the world he resided in eternally. He ran pale, slender fingers through his onyx fringe as he allowed his mind to wander, wander, wander, until his eyes drifted shut peacefully.

However, his eyes flew open wide as he came to the utter realisation that he was in fact late for the most important part of his so called existence. Using his charcoal wings, he thrusted himself upwards into the air, only to land back onto his feet afterwards.

Partially running, partially flying, the hellish creature began it's way towards the Barrier door, where he ironically prayed his forbidden lover awaited for him patiently.

He knew not how long it had been since he had began these secretive and dangerous meetings, he only knew that it was an almost nightly occurrence. Peering down at his rubbish attire that consisted of a blackened robe, torn and slightly tattered, loosely hanging from his inhumanly pallid shoulders. Of course, he was not given the luxury of shoes nor trousers, (or undergarments, for they were 'tedious and pointless to make'). His raven coloured fringe was messy and tousled at best, though he had combed it through with his fingers. His wings, blacker than the night itself and larger than most, were tucked safely against his shoulder blades, and his horns, similar to a Ram's horns, were black, though faded to grey at the very tips.

Why this heavenly being saw beauty within his satanic appearance he knew not; he knew only that the other loved him regardless. The glistening gold of his attire, the radiant white of his wings, and the beautiful glow of his halo said by nature that Ciel Phantomhive should /not/ care for Sebastian Michaelis as he did. But, for some reason, the angel saw something within him. Something that he would not question.

Sebastian was the inverse of his pearly feathered counterpart; he was a creature of Hell, something some would label as a evil spirit or even demon, a monster owned by none other than the King of the damned himself. Although considered a demon amongst the realm of the mortals, he was indeed not. No, Sebastian was not a demon, but instead, quite sadly, was a angel, fallen away from the kingdom of Heaven. He had been forced by his brother-by-blood, Lucifer and otherwise known as the King, to rebel against their own kind.

He knew it was wrong to do so, to start a outbreak of war upon his own brothers and sisters, but being the loyal sibling he was to his brother, he undoubtedly followed suit.

In his mind, Sebastian had known from the beginning that his family had wanted what the Lord had. He wanted the power, the praise, the love that God received. He wanted to be loved, that was all. But, when he realised that the Lord would indeed not give over his throne, he ran. He ran, because despite what God told him: how much he loved him, how precious he was, how he would give his life for him, he wouldn't give up the one thing he wanted most. Power.

So, they escaped. They fell, and fell, for what seemed like eternities in the making, until they found a unused and untainted plain. And Lucifer used it.

So became the realm of Hell, where he found himself trapped underneath his brother's rule, forced to serve and entertain him. Much like a pet. A simple dog, at his feet.

He approached the large barricade on his side of the two realms, knocking softly 3 times in a certain rhythmic pattern, as a means of signaling his lovely angel to allow knowledge of his arrival. Upon hearing the same knock returned, he slowly allowed his blackened nailed hands to push the doors open and enter the small area of mutual ground between Heaven and Hell.


	3. Chapter 3- Bound to you

Chapter 3- Bound to you  
>(Ciel's POV)<p>

Neither angelic nor hell-bound companion could ever understand the bond between these two beings and why they had come to be as close as they were.

Who could? The answer; the boy ashamed of his own title.

He alone, and no one else (unless it was a miracle) would always know why exactly he was drawn to the magnificent being that lay beyond the barrier. It was quite simple, Sebastian was just like him once, an angel. With that being said, the Phantomhive boy saw just as much perfection in Sebastian as every other heavenly beast he carried his miserable life on with.

As time sped past, he began to fear something had happened to his beloved. He knew that if he even dared to cross further than the border (and survived) he'd be punished by his Father. His father was very strict about where they were allowed to be, and what they were allowed to do. Despite what had been said in books, he was one to be feared more than loved, which made the small angel think twice about residing in heaven any longer.

Chewing on his lower lip, he slowly rose to his feet, staring at the door. 'What could have happened to him? Did he forget? Did he get /caught/!?' A million questions raced through his mind. His fingers fought their worried way through his navy colored head of hair. It had seemed like hours since he arrived, when in fact, it had merely been minutes. Normally he would arrive five minutes before their encounters. Now it had been at least twenty minutes since the determined arrival of the hell bound entity.

He frowned knowing he could do nothing to help his lover, he was beyond help if Ciel's assumptions were correct. Just as he was going to leave, he heard the familiar rhythm on the door. His wings drooped to brush on the ground as he let out a sigh of relief. After his short, mental, celebration, he spun around, lifting his wings to help him flutter to the door.

The minute his fingers left their responding rhythm, he swung the door open, tackling the other to the ground. He was ecstatic that Sebastian was safe, even his wings wrapped around him in the hug. Nuzzling into his chest , he tried his hardest to hide the silent tears staining his so called 'perfect'.

"Y-You scared me! I thought s-something...h-...never mind." He cursed himself for allowing even a the slightest of weakness to be portrayed. He'd even damned himself if he could, but that was utterly impossible. With his face buried in the other's almost forced embrace, he began to tremble, giving himself another useless cursing.


End file.
